Speeches
by Silea
Summary: "Because Rachel knew if Quinn followed her in a bathroom it was to talk to her." Just another bathroom talk. Set just before the graduation cerimony. Crack!fic, one shot. Faberry


**Just a quick story, because the new chapters of Lucy and C&D keep growing and growing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Speeches**

When Rachel raised her eyes after adjusting her graduation gown neck she saw Quinn stepping in the bathroom. And smiled.

"Alright, speak." Rachel said planting herself in front of Quinn.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" The blonde asked trying to go around Rachel only to be once more blocked.

"You just come in the bathroom right after me Quinn. I know what it means." When all Quinn did was arching her eyebrow Rachel added, impatiently, "we always meaningful talks in bathrooms, so talk."

"Really Rachel, I don't have anything to say to you." Quinn assured with a small smile.

"You have. I mean, look at you, you're uncomfortably rocking on your feet, not quite meeting my gaze." She observed. "So what is this time? You're against me and Finn?"

"It's two years I'm telling you that." Quinn ground out already annoyed by the topic.

"Then you're against our having sex together."

"Told you that too." The blonde said crossing her arms after another attempt to evade Rachel failed. "And can I say that having pity sex as first time is just sad. To be honest I'm wondering exactly how the two of you can have sex given Finn's problems… but my mind sort of refuses to contemplate that… I suppose it will remain one of those unsolved mysteries…"

"Then you don't want me to marry Finn," Rachel tried again.

"Neither, even if I still think you're too young to marry like I already said to you." The blonde said evenly. "Really Rachel, my presence in this bathroom has nothing to do with Finn." The fact that the boy name sounded like the most vile insult every time she said it was just something that happened by chance. Quinn was sure of that. "Better yet, don't ever say his name aloud around me. I'd be grateful, really."

Rachel smirked, finally understanding. "Then it's about how I'm throwing away my future."

"Not really, not." Quinn denied, once more trying to get around the brunette and failing.

"I decided to postpone my first year at NYADA." Rachel prodded.

"I know," was all Quinn said.

"You know?" Rachel repeated almost screaming. "Really? Not a word about how I'm making a mistake staying behind with Finn just because he didn't get into actor school or how waiting a year without a reason to attend NYADA is wrong? How throwing away my dream to stay in Lima without even a plan is stupid? Or how the marriage is just a way to stay attached to my imaginary perfect life?"

"I'm beginning to suspect you listen to me when I talk to you, you know?" The eyebrow was again arched.

"Of course I do." Rachel huffed, getting annoyed by Quinn's lack of cooperation. "I appreciate the fact you're always here to try and talk me out of bad decisions."

"And still you make them all the same." Quinn remarked. She was getting frustrated. But then again Rachel's behavior was often frustrating.

"I'm stubborn that way." Rachel admitted with a shrug before smiling like she had been told she had won her first Tony. "You gave me a Metro pass to New Haven and told me you have the same for New York!"

"I know." The eyebrow went higher.

"So? You have nothing to say about that?" The brunette asked with a smug smirk on her face.

Quinn nodded. "I already spoke with the ticket office. I'll have them changed for next year."

"That's all?" Rachel said crestfallen by the matter of fact answer.

"I'm not giving up on you Rachel. I never will." Quinn informed the brunette with a sweet smile and steel determination in her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I have to…" she said making a vague hand gesture to the bathroom behind Rachel.

The brunette stomped her foot. "You can't not have a speech!"

"And why not?" Again the arched eyebrow.

"Because then how can I tell you I love you at the end of your moving speech! How can I tell you I choose you and New York over Finn and Lima?"

The kiss that followed her declaration was everything Rachel had dreamed it to be and more. When the blonde's lips finally left her own Rachel was panting.

"I love you too." Quinn breathed out when the oxygen become an issue.

"Really?" Rachel asked, smiling her thousand watts smile.

"Really." Quinn confirmed, stepping back and then around Rachel to one of the stalls.

"Hey, where are you going?" The brunette asked, puzzled by the blonde's actions. She wanted another kiss.

"To pee, Rachel. That's the reason I come in the bathroom in the first place."


End file.
